Material Reaver
Items article |image=Def-MaterialReaver-Side.png |caption=The Material Reaver in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2 Defiance ''Defiance'' comic}} The Material Reaver was the Wraith Blade's Material Realm manifestation, the blade featured in Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance . Profile When Raziel originally gained the Wraith Blade in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, it effectively had two companion enhancements; the green Spectral Reaver and the blue Material Reaver, with the Material Reaver the default manifestation of the blade in the Material Realm. In Soul Reaver the Material blade would only manifest when Raziel was at full health in the Material plane. Once manifest, it was noted for sustaining Raziel's own Material manifestation; preventing his health from being depleted unless he took damage from combat. In combat, the blade was more powerful than other standard weaponry and was able to execute a 'charged' fatal blow on stunned enemies. The Material Reaver could be used to open certain Sealed doors, enhanced with the Telekinetic force projectile relic to produce Reaver bolts and also optionally be imbued with elemental Fire, creating the Fire Reaver . The blade returned in Soul Reaver 2, where it acted in much the same manner initially; only manifesting in the Material Realm when Raziel's health was full. Shortly into the game however, the Wraith blade grew in strength after meeting its former self in William's chapel. After this incident the Material Reaver could be summoned and dismissed at will, but this had a price as in combat the Reaver's would gradually fill the Reaver bar which encircled Raziel's Health spiral, increasing the power of the blade tremendously but devouring the Souls of its victims before Raziel could feed and eventually turning its hunger on Raziel when completely filled. As in Soul Reaver, the blade could also be used to open certain Sealed doors, fire Reaver bolts and also be imbued with several elemental powers. . The Material Reaver featured again in Legacy of Kain: Defiance where it was for the first time identified as a distinct version of the Wraith Blade, separate from the Spectral Reaver. The Material Reaver was now permanently present as Raziel's default Wraith blade manifestation in the Material Realm though it could no longer be dismissed. Similar to Soul Reaver 2, the Material Reaver could be fed on enemies Souls to fill the Reaver charge and allow Raziel to use Charged attacks (which increased attack damage) and Reaver spells which included splash damage on nearby enemies) in combat. The Material Reaver could interact with other objects and enemies in the Material Realm, the blade could also be used to open certain Sealed doors, and also be imbued with several elemental powers. Both the Spectral and Material Reaver would ultimately be superseded late in the game by the Spirit Reaver . Notes *The Material Reaver is only explicitly identified as such in Legacy of Kain: Defiance . In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2, the Material Realm incarnation of the Wraith Blade is not given a title and it is implied that both the Spectral and Material Reavers are the same blade manifesting in different planes, though the differing appearance and attributes from the Spectral Realm version of the Reaver are frequently noted . Debug menus in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance recognize the distinction between the two and refer to the Material variant as the "Material Reaver". *The colours of the Spectral and Material Realms highlight features of their respective realms - with the green of the Spectral Reaver reflecting the colour of Souls and the Material Reaver usually depicted as being the same shade as Raziel's material body . *In all games the Material Reaver has been planned to be superseded by a more powerful default Wraith blade at the end; these include the Ariel and Kain Reavers in early versions of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver The Ariel Reaver at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The Amplified Reaver at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) and the Spirit Reaver in Soul Reaver 2, Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Spirit Reaver eventually replaced it in Defiance . *The Material Reaver is featured in the ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' comic , but does not feature in the earlier ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic, despite several scenes showing events after Raziel gained the Wraith blade . Gallery SR1-MaterialReaver.png|The Material Reaver in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver SR2-Reavers-Material.png|The Material Reaver in Soul Reaver 2 Def-MaterialReaver-Side.png|Raziel with the Material Reaver in Legacy of Kain: Defiance SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-MatReaver.png|The Material Reaver in the Air Forge demo See also * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers atDark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance comic Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance comic Category:Items/Defiance Raziel's Reavers Category:Items/Defiance Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Reavers Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Items/Soul Reaver Reavers Category:Items/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver it:Mietitrice Materiale